Talk:Swift Release
Nature Manipulation? Should this really be called "nature" manipulation? I understand that it's a kekkei genkai and is called Swift Release, but nature manipulation implies you're altering existing elemental natures or combining two to make another. What elements could you possibly combine to create speed? --Ech0six (talk) 07:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Well, advanced natures are created by merging two basic natures, so until said otherwise, Swift Release is the product of the merger of two basic natures. You can read my theories about it here. Omnibender - Talk - 20:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) * I have a theory that the Swift compound is composed of Lightning and Wind. I say that because wind is created by speed (no source providing) and the speed of lightning is the speed of light. I just now checked Omnibender's theory on Swift and wow... the elements that we predicted are the same. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Swift release or body Flicker I was wandering which is faster Swift release or the Body Flicker ?--Madman361 (talk) 10:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Have a race and find out. This isn't a forum friend--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Im sure an advanced element is going to be faster than a body flicker especially when its meant for speed--Black-Light (talk) 22:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light What the swift release entails? Guys, swift release is not a nature transformation and surely not the mix of lightning and wind the mixture of lightning and wind should resulte the Magnet Release .--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 1) Guy does not use Swift Release. 2) Swift Release was an Movie-only release, and as such will not be expounded upon unless Kishi just gets bored. 3) We prefer to keep forum talk and speculation off of the wiki because it would get out of hand and doesn't really help the wiki at all because it's just guess work. Skitts (talk) 22:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Uh, by "guys", I'm pretty sure that Charmanking2198 meant us users. As a "Release" it is a nature, as silly as it sounds, but since this is a movie only thing, it's probably just going to stand there and be bad-mouthed about. And Magnet could just as easily be earth and lightning. The image in the nature transformations page has question marks in the unconfirmed natures, and Magnet is only as wind and lightning there because we had to put Blaze Release somewhere, and that shifted where, in my opinion, Explosion and Magnet would be. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why is every one taking this so personally i just said what came into my mind and by the way omnimender i read all your Theories and they were awsome your very creative.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 09:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how anything anyone said above is taking it personally. All Skitts did was try to finish the topic rather quick because these can quickly evolve into pointless arguments that go back and forth endlessly. Omnibender - Talk - 19:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I came across as rude, I was simply trying to wrap it up quickly. x) Skitts (talk) 19:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) oh ok then sorry now let's just drop this converstaion.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Doesnt Kakashi use swift release when he fights against Pain in Konoha?? :No, it's a movie only technique. Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ --Speysider (Talk Page) 08:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Change it from Advance Nature Kekkei Genkai. I have come to the conclusion that swift, dark, or steel cannot be a nature kekkei genkai. Using what you guys did with Magnet Release there are only four natures Hiruko had only Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. Wind + Water= Ice. Wind + Lightning = one of them. Wind + Earth = Magnet Release. Water + Lightning = Storm. Water + Earth = Wood. Lightning + Earth = Another one. There are only two available options for a nature Kekkei Genkai and three techniques. Either one isn't a nature Kekkei Genkai which I would assume is Dark Release since it manipulates the body, or its a possibility to mix two elements together that already form a Kekkei Genkai in a different way to perform a different type which would mean Magnet release would have to be changed to unknown once more. It would be best to put "possibly a specialized nature kekkei genkai" on the pages. LoneNinja (talk) 19:24, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :If you apply manga standards to movies, you'll fail. Don't try to search for logic here, you won't find any. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC)